Tilda Swinton
Katherine Matilda “Tilda” Swinton (born November 5, 1960) played Jadis in the 2005 film, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. In 2008, Tilda reprised her role in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and again in 2010 in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. In Prince Caspian, ''she also briefly made a cameo at the end as a female centaur. Biography Tilda was born in London to her Australian mother, Judith Balfour, and Scottish father, Major-General Sir John Swinton. She has three brothers. Swinton attended West Health Girls’ School and later Fettes College for a short time. She graduated from Murray Edwards College at Cambridge University in 1983 with a degree in Social and Politicalal Sciences. Swinton recieved an Honorary Doctorates from the Royal Scotish Academy of Music and Drama in July 2006. Before entering a career in film in the 1980’s, Swinton worked with the Traverse Theatre and the Royal Shakespere Company. Swinton lives with painter John Byrne, father of her twins Xavier and Honor in Nairn Scotland; and travels with her platonic partner Sandro Kopp. Swinton founded the Ballerina Ballroom Cinema of Dreams, a film festival, that took place in July 2008 in Nairn. Filmography 2013 *''Snow Piercer *''Only Lovers Left Alive''. 2012 *''Moonrise Kingdom'' - Social Services. 2011 *''We Need To Talk About Kevin'' - Eva Khatchadourian. *''Genevieve Goes Boating'' - Narrator. 2010 *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' - Jadis. 2009 *''The Limits of Contol'' - Blonde. *''I Am Love'' - Emma Recchi. 2008 *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' - Elizabeth Abbott. *''Burn After Reading'' - Katie Cox. *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' - Jadis, centaur *''Julia'' - Julia. 2007 *''Michael Clayton'' - Karen Crowder. *''The Ma From London''- Camélia. *''Faceless'' *''Strange Culture'' - Hope Kurtz. *''Sleepwalkers'' - Violinist. 2006 *''Stephanie Daley'' - Lydie Crane. 2005 *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' - Jadis. *''The Somme'' - Narrator. *''Absent Presence'' - Operator. *''Broken Flowers''- Penny. *''Constantine'' - Gabriel. *''Thumbsucker'' - Audrey Cobb. 2003 *''The Statement'' - Annemarie Livi. *''Young Adam'' - Ella Gault. 2002 *''Adaptation'' - Valerie Thomas. *''Teknolust'' - Rosetta/Ruby/Marinne/Olive. 2001 *''Vanilla Sky'' - Rebecca Dearborn. *''The Deep End'' - Margaret Hall. 2000 *''Possible Worlds'' - Joyce. *''The Beach'' - Sal. 1999 *''The War Zone'' - Mum. *''Love Is the Devil: Study for a Portrait of Francis Bacon'' - Muriel Belcher. 1997 *''Conceiving Ada'' - Ada Augusta Byron King, Countess of Lovelace. 1996 *''Female Perversions'' - Eve Stephens. 1994 *''Remembrance of Things Fast: True Stories Visual Lies''. 1993 *''Das Offene Universum'' - Carla Blue. *''Wittgenstein'' - Lady Ottoline Morrell. *''"Shakespeare: The Animated Tales"-Hamlet'' - Ophelia. 1992 *''Orlando'' - Orlando. *''Man to Man'' - Ella/Max Gericke. 1991 *''The Party: Nature Morte'' - Queenie. *''Edward II'' - Isabella. 1990 *''Your Cheatin' Heart'' - Cissie Crouch. *''The Garden'' - Madonna. 1989 *''Play Me Something'' - Hairdresser. *''War Requiem'' - Nurse. 1988 *''The Last of England''. *''Das Andere Ende der Welt''. *''Degrees of Blindness''. *''L' Ispirazione''. 1987 *''Aria'' - Young Girl. *''Friendship's Death'' - Friendship. 1986 *''Egomania - Insel ohne Hoffnung'' Sally. *''Zastrozzi: A Romance'' - Julia. *''Caravaggio'' - Lena. Trivia *An entire collection of clothing was inspired by Swinton and was designed by two Dutch fashion designers. *Spent two years in South Africa and Kenya as a voluntary worker in children's schools, before studying at Cambridge. *On her days off from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, she could be seen on-set, offering encouragement to her young co-stars. *Reached great artistic acclaim through her art installation/performance piece "The Maybe", for which she lay sleeping in a glass case on public display for a week. *Was declared one of the ten best dressed women in the world by Vanity Fair in 2007. External Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tilda_Swinton * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0842770/ de:Tilda Swinton Category:Actors